


Prompt: Secret; Teen Wolf; Derek Hale

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [84]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Derek Hale, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Derek knows something about Kate Argent. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 3





	Prompt: Secret; Teen Wolf; Derek Hale

“I’m going to tell you a secret,” Kate said, and she had.

He doesn’t know if she intended him to die or not, but he didn’t, and he knew he could use it to cause trouble for her.

The opportunity came, and he didn’t.

More opportunities came, and he didn’t.

She died, and the secret still could have been used against the remaining Argents.

Sometimes, he hated himself for not. He owed her _nothing_. He owed her all the pain he could inflict and more.

She’d used his secrets, his family’s, against him, against them.

He’s not better; just different.


End file.
